Internet users are well versed in accessing the Internet using widely available web browsing software to search for desired information. The web browser software permits users to access various automated search engines and, by entering appropriate queries, identify web pages which may contain the information of interest. While a wide variety of information is available in this manner, most web pages are directed to specific types of information. As a result, users who are seeking information in various diverse topics will often need to locate and access multiple, and perhaps unrelated, web pages. While users can find a great deal of in-depth information regarding particular topics, it can often be very difficult to obtain answers to short and specific questions due to the overwhelming number of web pages which will be identified in conventional indexing and search engine-based systems.
Various efforts have been made to aggregate diverse information onto one or a few web pages. However, these aggregated sites are often maintained by individual users as “personal web pages” and are thus of questionable reliability. Although some commercial web sites have been implemented for the purpose of aggregating information, these sites generally compete among each other for users and thus include many graphical features and expanded functionality to increase the site's attractiveness. However, this additional functionality also makes these sites more cumbersome and slow to access and use because of the additional data and processing overhead.
Another widely used Internet application is instant messaging (“IM”). IM services of one form or another are in use by an estimated 70 million people or more. Unlike Internet browsing software, which is used to access various web pages, IM is primarily used by a subscriber to “chat” with one or more other IM users. To access an IM service, a user registers with a service provider and, after connecting to the Internet (or other appropriate data network), enter their screen name and password to log in to the IM network. Popular IM applications include AOL's Instant Messenger and Microsoft's Network Messenger services. Once a user has logged in to the appropriate IM network, his presence on the system is made known to all authorized partners (commonly termed “buddies”). The user can then engage in typed conversations with other IM users connected to the system.
Because IM is a text-based service, instant messaging communication is generally not burdened by the need to transfer large graphic, sound, or program files. As a result, instant messaging is a relatively quick and easy to use system. However, while instant messaging is widely available, its value as a means to access and retrieve data from a remotely located automated system has not been fully appreciated. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a instant messaging based system which interactively responds to and services requests from remotely located users. Such requests can include queries for general or specific information, requests to access and control various “WEB-enabled” devices, requests to store or information for later use, reminder and paging services, as well as additional request-based functionality, such as suitable for use in various e-commerce environments.
Users of IM services often simultaneously use Internet browsers to access web pages. It is not uncommon for an IM user to forward a link to a web page of interest via the IM service to another user. However, if the indicated web page contains sensitive information, a user subsequently following the link to access the web page may be required to enter a username and password. Even though the user has already signed in to the IM service, and thus is already authenticated, the accessed web site generally has no knowledge of this authentication.
It is thus a further object of the invention to provide a method and system for granting authenticated access to a web page which leverages the authentication mechanism present in a concurrently operating IM service. Such a secured access system is suitable for use in an IM-based request servicing system to enable authenticated access to user profile web pages where a user can easily enter or retrieve large volumes of information, fill out forms, or engage in other activities which can be cumbersome at best when implemented in an instant messaging environment.